Picking Up the Pieces of My Shattered Heart
by Writing-Gecko-Girl
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan, Hikaru Sulu discovers Pavel Chekov's darkest secret. Can Spock, Kirk, and Doctor McCoy help bring the Russian back from the darkness? Friendship. SELF HARM WARNING. Pike makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to write this story mostly from Sulu's point of view because that is how I am most comfortable. Everything in here comes from personal experience of watching a close friend of mine and I dedicate this to her.**

**Please be kind and considerate in your reviews. Remember that how one person's recovery (I use this term loosely) happened can be vastly different from another's. This is based off true events following a friend of mine and also extensive research I did to help my friend while she struggled.**

**Also, beware, I have attempted Scott and Chekov's accents.**

Xxxxxxx

As far as days on board the Starship Enterprise had gone so for, this one was boring. The crippled ship, still bearing members of the Vulcan High Council, was struggling toward Earth, minus her core.

They had at least another two days to go, and it had already been nearly a week, because the rest of the fleet was too far away to be of any help until then. With nothing to do, Sulu had begun memorizing everything he could about his ship and crew mates to pass the time.

Uhura flipped her ponytail more the more the Captain tried to flirt with her.

In fact, Kirk flirted with any woman who entered the bridge, and teased and mocked every man. He mocked on Sulu over the parking brake (who ever told him was going to find out exactly how good Sulu was with a sword), and picked on McCoy for hating space, but Chekov seemed to get the worse of it, as Kirk was still calling him 'Whizz,' and 'Jailbait,' every other word.

The Russian himself had a nervous habit of pulling on his shirt sleeves when bored, and rubbing the tops of his legs when stressed or being picked on, however playfully, by the Captain. When people played with his curls (usually Uhura and the occasional female Yeoman, but Kirk had been known to do so) he would slap a smile on his face that Sulu knew was forced, he just couldn't get the younger man to admit to it.

Spock was the hardest crew member to read, and Sulu would give nearly anything to know what went on in his head at any given point. However he knew there must still be emotion in him somewhere, because he still claimed to be emotionally compromised, and had left Kirk in charge.

Doctor McCoy was almost always complaining about something, usually about the Captain or the many dangers of space, or even Spock the 'Green Blooded Hobgoblin.'

The Former Captain Pike was still in sickbay, so Sulu hadn't been able to observe him yet, but he had decided that he must be as crazy as everyone else. Somehow.

Scotty, who Kirk had picked up off Delta Vega, was becoming rapidly obsessed with the Enterprise, and nearly every time Sulu saw him he would announce, "I like this ship!" And clap him on the back.

For a moment Sulu wondered if he was the only sane person left on the ship, but then realized that merely wanting to stay on this ship made him just as crazy.

The Enterprise herself was truly amazing, and Sulu understood Scotty's immediate love of her. Even without her core, she was still perhaps the smoothest ship Sulu had ever been on (not that he'd been on many. At this rate he thought he could stay on the Enterprise forever).

Kirk called the end of their shift, and Sulu saw Chekov wince a little as he stood up. "Chekov?" Sulu asked, "Are you alight?"

"Da." The Russian replied.

They both entered the same turbo lift, "Join me for dinner?" Sulu asked. Chekov nodded and began his nervous habit of rubbing his legs. "I don't bite."

"Huh?" Chekov's head jerked up, confusion writ on his face.

"I said I don't bite." Sulu smiled, "I've noticed you do that when you're nervous."

"Vhat else have you noticed?" Chekov looked frightened by the thought that Sulu had watched him.

Sulu shrugged, "I think you're nice, and don't seem to like people messing with your hair or being called Jailbait."

With a grin the Russian agreed, "Da."

"Lieutenant Uhura seems to like your hair. A lot."

Chekov nodded, "I do not mind her so much. She iz nice about et. The ozers, not so much." Sulu nodded, cataloguing that into his memory banks of things to remember about Chekov and Uhura.

The Lift doors opened and they both stepped out and started down the hall, toward the Cafeteria. Once they arrived they silently grabbed food from the replicators and sat down, still silent. Sulu scanned the room for a topic of conversation, but it turned out he didn't have to.

"Mister Scott seems to like sandvitches." The Russian was watching the engineer chew his way through a chicken sandwich, grinning happily.

"Yes, he does."

"Have you met him yet? He iz wery nice."

"No. No I haven't."

The Russian leapt to his feet, "I vill introduce you!" Before Sulu could stop him he was talking to the Engineer, and bringing the Engineer over to their table. "Mister Scott, this is Lieutenant Hik-A-Ru Soolu."

Sulu tried not to wince at the damage Chekov's accent did to his name. "Would you like to join us?" He asked.

Scott dropped his tray onto the table with a grin, "Aye laddie, ye don't haffta ask me twice."

Chekov sat back at his own food, taking small bites. To Sulu it looked completely foreign, and he assumed it was something Russian, thick, and creamy, and hot. Sulu would never tell the Russian, but it didn't look like something he would eat.

Scott's food was a chicken sandwich that he seemed to be enjoying every second of, Sulu wasn't paying much attention to him, but in between bites he was telling stories about someone named Keenser he had met on Delta Vega.

Chekov was grinning, and looking quite happy, nearly finished with his food when his eyes widened with shock. Sulu didn't get the chance to ask what was happening before his question was answered.

"Mind if we join you?" Kirk was already sitting down, and Sulu could see Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock headed toward them.

As Sulu and Scotty assured the captain that it would be wonderful, Sulu watched his Russian friend's eyes slowly grow wider and his body slowly grow more tense. McCoy sat down first, and Chekov seemed fine, but as Spock came closer Chekov suddenly stood and said, "Sorry Keptain, I just remembered somezing I have to do."

"Oh!" Kirk said in alarm, "Well I'll see you around?" But Chekov was already gone, out the door at a speed that would have put a warp engine to shame.

"This isn't our fault is it?" McCoy asked, eying the empty seat where Chekov had been sitting.

"I don't know." Sulu admitted.

Xxxxxxx

Pavel Chekov hated the sight of blood. It was thick and clumpy once it began to dry, but oozy and runny when the wound first opened. It was so acidic smelling and had that awful coppery tang. Yet he loved to see it running down his own arm. Maybe he loved the cuts so much, because he hated the blood as much as he hated himself.

Spock's mother had died, and he couldn't save her. He had seen Spock reach for the woman as he materialized, but of course, he had to know she was already gone.

Gone and dead, along with everyone else, all the others Chekov didn't even have a chance to save.

Once Chekov had looked up to Spock, admired him, and hoped to catch his attention, to be told he was 'adequate' or 'acceptable' or any other strange form of Vulcan praise. But now all Chekov wanted was to hide from him, to not see the pain and hurt in his commanding officer's eye.

He wrapped his arms tighter around his body, and leaned against the wall. Today had been a hard day, full of near misses. When Sulu had mentioned having noticed Chekov's nervous habit, he had been afraid he had been found out. Then when Mister Spock had started across the Cafeteria toward them, Chekov had known it was time to run.

He didn't want to see the hurt in the Vulcan's eyes. Would there be disappointment? Anger? Loneliness? Something else?

Chekov finally stood from where he had hidden in the corner. His leg muscles ached and protested, but he forced them to work. Once again he silently thanked Starfleet for deciding that he was too young to share a bathroom with another. He could share one if he picked someone, but if someone else had quarters on the other side of his bathroom, they'd see the knife he hid in the drawer, or the blood if he didn't get it up. They would hear him cry as he sat on the tub and opened wounds in his legs and arms.

They would think he was weak, and he couldn't stand that.

He entered the bathroom silently and got the knife out of the door. Usually he cut as soon as possible after eating, so the wounds had time to close before he slept and he wouldn't have to risk them opening in his sleep.

The destruction of Vulcan hadn't been the only cause, just the straw that broke the camel's back. As he slid the knife into his flesh, he remembered sitting locked into the bathroom in his dorm at the Academy, a knife in his hand, missing home and having no friends to care for him. He remembered the betrayal in his friend's eyes as he told them he was leaving. His mother's constant calls that he had stopped returning.

It wasn't just Vulcan and Spock's mother. It was so many other things, things his seventeen year old mind was too young to process, but he didn't understand that, he just thought there was something wrong with him.

So he sat there, opening wounds in his body, and remembering how it cleared his mind, if he just applied pressure to them during his shift, rubbing his legs and squeezing his wrists. It was punishment. It was justice. It was right.

Because he, Pavel Chekov, was an awful person.

Xxxxxxx

**Please, if you self harm or have a friend who self harms, get help. There are guidance councilors at schools and anonymous sites on the web (befrienders . org is what I have experience with).**


	2. Discovery

**My goodness! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me! double thanks to the people ware we're concerned about my friend (She's much better by the way)**

**The next chapter may take a little while longer, it has difficult scenes in it, with a character I'm not too familiar with (Pike) but it will be up as soon as I feel it's ready. **

**Xxxxxxx**

The next day on shift was Sulu's first chance to see Chekov after the ill-fated dinner. The Russian appeared maybe a little paler than usual, but no worse for the wear. Oddly when Sulu asked what had sent him running he didn't reply. Kirk had even asked and the boy had managed to evade the question. (Actually, Kirk had commented that 'Jailbait' had been busy the night before and given Chekov a wink that was either friendship or suggestive. With Kirk it was safest to assume the later.)

Chekov was checking sensor readouts and fiddling with the panel when his shirt sleeve slid back for a moment. "Chekov." Sulu whispered in shock.

Chekov looked up at Sulu with a sad look and pushed his sleeve back down, then proceeded to act as if Sulu wasn't there for the rest of the shift.

But the damage was done, Sulu could see the tiny fine lines dotting his friend's wrist. Cuts that he had no doubt were self-inflicted. There was only one solution, Chekov self harmed.

Sulu took a deep breath and told himself it would be okay, that Chekov would last to the end of their shift, then he could get something done. But what should he do? Part of Sulu wanted to call Chekov out on it right now, in front of everyone, to save him from a second more pain, but then Chekov would never forgive him. Part of his brain told him to report it, but to who? Emotionless Spock? Grumpy McCoy? Overly Emotional Uhura? The Captain who seemed to see everything except Romulans as a joke?

He could confront Chekov, but he didn't know what to say. Sulu knew he could look it up on his PADD and it might give him a better idea of what to do, but the PADDs were rigged for certain words and phrases, and if those were searched it notified what it considered to be the interested party. Anything along the lines of 'WTF DO I DO, SELF HARM, OR HELP!' would go straight to McCoy in Sickbay, who would then come straight to Sulu.

This time when Kirk announced the end of their shift, Chekov was the first one onto a lift. Sulu panicked, what if Chekov went and did something crazy or deadly?

"I hope I didn't upset Jailbait too much," Kirk commented.

Sulu suddenly wanted to find his fencing foils and attack the Captain, of course he'd hurt his feelings! That all had! What else would drive Chekov to what he was doing? Sulu forced himself to leave Kirk be, after all, if he was in the Brig (or possibly Sickbay depending on who stopped him) for killing the Captain, who would help Chekov?

So Sulu ignored him and entered a lift with Uhura. The ever perceptive woman stopped the lift as soon as the door closed, then moved between Sulu and the button, so that he could do nothing about it. "What is it?" She demanded, "And it had better not be something stupid, but I can tell something is wrong."

"I won't say." Sulu replied, "Except that I have it covered. I think."

She started the lift again with a sigh, "Just, let me know if I can do anything."

As the door opened Sulu asked, "How did you know?"

She smiled, then whisked past him, "I'm a woman Sulu."

Sulu hurried down the hall to his friend's room, hoping he had gone there. If Chekov had gone somewhere else, then Sulu was about to lose precious time hunting him.

He banged on the Ensign's door desperately. "Chekov!" He called, "Chekov!" He stood for a moment, and began to bounce in place. If Chekov didn't open up right now, he was going to Uhura. No McCoy. No! He was going to the Captain! Or an Admiral! Or-

Thankfully Chekov opened the door at that moment. He looked around suspiciously, "You did not bring Doktor McCoy."

Sulu stepped into the door before the Russian could even consider stopping him. "We need to talk. Or I will stand right here, right now and call Sickbay."

With a scowl Chekov allowed him into his room, making sure the door shut behind him. "Vhut do you want?" He demanded.

"How bad is it Chekov?"

The Russian was confused, "Vhy do you care?"

Sulu sighed, he had seen this coming, "You're my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sulu promised, "And I want to help." He held put his hand, and after a moment of hesitation the ensign pulled back his sleeve and placed his wrist in Sulu's hand. Sulu frowned, and Chekov let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sob.

"I'm sorry." The Russian said.

Sulu was shocked, "Sorry for what?"

"Being a failure." The Ensign replied.

Sulu looked down at Chekov's cut wrist, then fought back the urge to laugh, "A failure? You? A seventeen year old in Starfleet? My mother wouldn't have even considered letting me go, let alone Starfleet accepting me!"

Chekov frowned, then looked at Sulu, "You pity me?" He asked weakly.

"No, I want to help you."

"I deserve this! I do not deserve help!" Chekov changed suddenly, pulling his wrist back from Sulu and walking backward suddenly.

"Chekov I-"

"Just leave." The Ensign pointed at the door.

Sulu looked at the door, then back at Chekov. He hates what he was about to do, "Pavel Chekov," he said sternly, "I don't think you understand your situation. Either I help you, or I tell the Captain."

"He will know eventually if you help me."

"How do you want him to know?" Sulu asked, "Do you want me to find him and inform him in front of who ever may be with him right now, or do you want a quiet report given to him by a doctor?"

"Zey vould kick me off ze Enterprise." Chekov argued.

"No necessarily." Sulu argued, "Not if they can show definite signs of improvement."

"There is nothing I can say to stop you from reporting me?"

Sulu thought for a moment, he didn't want to report Chekov, but the kid needed help. He decided to change the subject, "What did you mean you deserve this?"

"I do." The boy replied, "I lost Commander's Spock's mother."

"And?" Sulu pressed, "I saw scars, that's more than a week's worth of damage." Chekov didn't answer. Sulu lifted his friend's head to look at him, "You can trust me."

"At the Academy, I had no friends. My mother wouldn't leave me alone, so I stopped answering her calls!" Every word become faster, as if Sulu's kindness had broken a dam that had been holding them all in, "She was so worried, but I- I wouldn't speak to her. She stopped calling and I felt so bad! I couldn't call her back! I didn't want her to ask vhy I stopped. I knew she vould know..." His voice trailed off and he looked down at his arms, as if he could see the cuts through his shirt. "I was her only child and I left her."

Sulu gently guided him to the bed, and continued to listen as he started again, "All my childhood friends back in Russia do not vant to speak with me. Zey say I abandoned zem. At the Academy people mocked me, zey called me names, 'Vizz,' and 'Child,' 'Teacher's Pet,' but the worst, zey beat me up and called me 'Jailbait.' Et had nozing to do vith the Captain but..."

"But it haunts you." Sulu spoke for the first time since Chekov began his sad list. Chekov nodded, then rubbed his eyes to hold back the tears.

"You can cry Chekov." Sulu promised, "I won't judge." Chekov burst into tears, and buried his face in his hands.

Sulu did his best to calm him by rubbing his back. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to upset the already fragile boy by telling Doctor McCoy, but it needed to be done. Without help, even with help, who knew what Chekov would do.

"Are you going to tell zee Doktor?"

"Yes." Sulu replied, "If I leave now, he may still be in the Sickbay."

"Can I stay here?" Chekov asked hopefully.

"You know he prefers that his patients come to him?"

Chekov nodded, "I thought, maybe, if you?"

"You want me to explain it to him, so maybe he's more understanding by the time he sees you?" Sulu guessed, "Because you know you'll end up in Sickbay either way."

Chekov nodded, "If it isn't too much trouble?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course it isn't." He stood and headed to the door, then stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "Chekov, promise me. No harm while I'm gone?"

The Ensign nodded, "Promise."

Sulu almost left again, but he stopped, "Bring me what ever it is you use."

With heavy feet that made Sulu wonder if Chekov had been planning to use it as soon as he left the young boy entered his bathroom, which, if Sulu's guess was correct, probably wasn't shared. After bumping around Chekov returned and held out a knife sheepishly.

Sulu took it and pocketed it, "Thank you."

Xxxxxxx

After Sulu left Chekov shifted nervously. It was awful, waiting for Sulu to return with Doctor McCoy, who was possibly the most hateful man on the ship. To top it off, not only would the Captain learn of his weakness, he figured the news would spread quickly through out the ship. The last thing Chekov had ever wanted was for his crew to know how weak he was. It was bad enough they knew he was seventeen.

He did his best to calm himself by rubbing his legs and felling the sting of the cuts, but then he remembered that soon even this comfort would be taken away. If they took away his 'comfort blanket' what would he have? Drugs? Hypos? Pitying glances? Would he even still be allowed to serve, or would he have to sit back while his new crew mates explored the stars?

However, Chekov reflected, if they kicked him out, he could return home, his family and friends would forgive him, and maybe it would be punishment enough that he could forgive himself for Spock's mother's death.

Maybe Spock would see that he had spilled his own blood, to pay for spilling his mother's. that, because he was still alive, and losing blood slowly, he could give more than she had lost.

Chekov didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he did know, the waiting was killing him.

Xxxxxx

**Sulu's method of getting Chekov to talk to him (the threat) is not how I would approach such a matter, but it is how I think he might. He strikes me as a strong but maybe not emotional character. ((Spoiler for Into Darkness) I mean, look at what he told Khan!)**


	3. Help

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews!**

**Xxxxxxx**

Sulu hurried to Sickbay, hoping the doctor would listen to hi. even though his shift would probably be over. As Sulu suspected the doctor was still in his office, but looked as if he was planning in leaving soon. "Doctor."

"What ever it is, let someone else handle it." McCoy replied, not looking up from where he was gathering up stuff.

"Please I-"

McCoy glared at him, "My shift is over." He snapped as he stood.

"Sir-"

"No." He headed for the door, and Sulu did what was either the kindest or stupidest thing ever, he stepped in front of the doctor, blocking him.

"Doctor McCoy please listen." The way Sulu said it, it wasn't really a request though.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

The Asian shook his head, "No."

"It had better be good." The doctor grumbled, sitting back down at his chair.

Wordlessly Sulu pulled the knife out if his pocket and placed it on Mccoy's desk. He could tell the Southerner didn't get what it meant, so he said, "I took it from Chekov."

It took a moment, but the thoughts seemed to form in the doctor's brain. "The seventeen year old?" He gasped.

Sulu nodded, "He's been cutting himself."

"What the hell did you leave him alone for?" McCoy demanded. He was already on his feet, med kit in hand, and running to the door. Sulu sprinted after him.

They both ran through the hall to the lift, Kirk was already there and looked shocked to see them. "Fencing accident?" He asked Sulu with a grin that hid his worry.

Before the Helmsman could reply McCoy spat out, "Mind your own business Jim!" And was running out the lift as it reached the correct floor. Sulu didn't hesitate before following him.

McCoy didn't wait to knock on Chekov's door, he merely punched in his medical override code and barged in. Chekov barely looked up from where he was sitting on his bed.

"Hello Doktor." He greeted.

McCoy finally slowed down, as if he was only now accepting that Chekov was still alive and probably would be for the considerable future. He crossed the room slowly as Sulu stepped into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Kid," McCoy said, his breathing still ragged from their run, "Kid are you alright?" He reached for Chekov's wrist, "May I?" The Russian had already pushed back his sleeves and allowed McCoy to touch the hurt skin.

McCoy looked so upset and worried, that Sulu suddenly wondered if he'd ever had children, and that if that fatherly affection was seeping through into his care for Chekov.

"Zere are more." Chekov said softly, rubbing his thighs.

McCoy nodded, "Come on kid. It's Sickbay for you." McCoy helped Chekov to his feet, then looked at Sulu, "Thank you Sulu. I'll keep you posted." Then left with Chekov, and Sulu understood that he meant for Sulu to leave them alone.

Sulu turned off the lights in the room and left, deciding that he may as well go and try to clear his mind, maybe fencing would help.

Xxxxxxx

Chekov allowed McCoy to lead him all the way to Sickbay, where he was taken into a private room and told to lower his pants and take off his shirt. Chekov did as he was told, and saw McCoy wince at the extent of the damage.

"How long?" McCoy asked finally.

"About a year. Maybe a little more."

McCoy's frown deepened and Chekov muttered a soft apology. "There's no need to be sorry." McCoy said gently.

Chekov nodded. McCoy took a dermal mender and placed it against his wrists in a surprisingly gentle way. Next he ran it across his thighs watching as each cut and scar healed. Chekov noted that McCoy was not being his usual loud, brash self, instead he was amazingly patient and understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" McCoy asked, handing Chekov his clothes. Chekov shrugged as he redressed. "It won't get better if you don't."

"I talked to Sulu."

"That's great kid. He seems really nice." McCoy sounded genuine. "I hope whatever ship I get stuck on after all this madness is half as good as this one. Of course, land is still preferable."

"You do not like space." It wasn't really a question, more of an observation. Chekov was beginning to see why the man was so hateful all the time.

The Doctor replied, "We're in a floating bucket of disease wrapped in even more disease and danger."

"I do not zee it like zat." Chekov replied. "I love it. I hope they let me stay ewen vith..." He looked down at his now healed wrists.

McCoy glanced down at his wrists as well, "Kid look at me." Chekov looked up slowly. "I can't promise results, but I will promise to do anything thing in my power to see you remain in Starfleet."

Chekov smiled, "Sank you."

They both lapsed into silence again, McCoy stood after a few minutes and said, "I'm getting dinner, would you like some?"

"Yes please."

"Good. I wasn't gonna take no for an answer. I'll try to find Sulu." Chekov watched as McCoy left, leaving the door open he paused and said, "I'm not locking you in. Just don't leave Sickbay."

Once McCoy left Chekov silently left the room, curious who else was in Sickbay. He looked around the large main room slowly, taking in all the beeping equipment and blinking lights. Chekov had always avoided hospitals and Doctors as best as he could, in general they scared him. More recently he had had the added threat of discovery.

"Well," said a deep voice, interrupting his thoughts, "Russian Whizz Kid, you seem healthy enough. Why are you in here?" Chekov turned slowly to see who was speaking, even though he already knew. Christopher Pike, former Captain of the USS Enterprise, and Chekov's idol. The man seemed to be in better condition than Chekov had imagined, but then, Chekov was know for assuming the worst.

"No reason sir."

Pike seemed mildly amused. "Why don't I believe that?"

Chekov was caught between wanting to tell him the truth, and not wanting Pike to think he was weak. "Kid, whatever it is, you can tell me. If you've gotten some girl pregnant though-" Chekov choked and Pike smirked, "Thought not."

"I-" Chekov stuttered for a moment. He didn't want to reveal his weakness in front of this man. "I hurt myself."

"Accident on the Bridge?"

"No sir. I did et."

Pike thought for a moment, "Self harm?"

"Yes sir." Chekov was surprised by Pike's reaction after he confirmed the former Captain's suspicions. Instead of asking or ordering him to tell him more, or seeming sorry for him, he merely motioned for Chekov to sit next to him.

"My closest friend at the Academy struggled for a while." He said, "I remember I never understood it completely. I probably wasn't much use to him." Chekov didn't know what to do, other than sit and listen. "I finally realized he was envious of me. We were both on the command track, and I almost always beat at everything. He was afraid of failing if he ever was put in a difficult situation."

Pike glanced at the door, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Have you heard of the Kobashi Maru?"

"Unofficially sir."

"He failed it spectacularly." Pike said softly. "He didn't understand that it was a no win scenario. He began to second guess every decision he ever made."

"Sir." Chekov said, "I do not understand vhut I am supposed to learn."

"I heard about Spock's mother. It reminded me of my friends failure on the Kobashi Maru. He lost faith in himself."

"Iz he better?"

"Yes. He realized how useful he was when we went on a Cadet Trip. On a landing party the First Officer was injured. He had a few years of Medical classes at the Academy because it interested him, after we beamed aboard the CMO told him he single handedly saved her."

"So, zen vhut? Sir." He added as an after thought.

Pike smiled, "He became a first officer, then a Captain. His ship was well known because he required above basic first aid to all crew members. For years he had the lowest casualty count of any vessel in the fleet."

"Any wessel?" Chekov asked.

"Yes." Pike replied.

Chekov sat thoughtfully for a moment, "I need to find a vay to prove myself to people?"

Pile shook his head, "No. You have to prove to yourself."

Xxxxxxx

**I finished this chapter, then realized I never said Chekov put his clothes back on, he just wandered around in his underwear. Awkward. I fixed it though.**


	4. Happiness

**Sorry this chapter took so long. School just started back. Anyway, this is the final chapter of the story, because while I know I could easily write more, I'm afraid if I did I would write too much. If you know what I mean.**

**Before anyone complains on how I finished this, my friend (who I wrote it for) said to skip the struggles of recovery, and give it a happy ending. **

**Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and especially reviewing!**

Xxxxxxx

It had been several weeks since the destruction of Vulcan, and the subsequent discovery of Chekov's self harm. Those who knew were nothing but supportive and kind, and even those Chekov thought didn't know were nice to him.

Scotty had promised to let Chekov help in engineering when he had free time, and Spock had requested his help in the science labs.

Sulu had at sometime or another gotten a call through to Chekov's mother and told her about what a hero her son was etc, etc, kindly leaving out the part about his self harming habits.

McCoy was an inviting ear whenever Chekov needed it, and the new Admiral Pike had insured he was allowed to stay inboard the Enterprise and wasn't required to go to a rehab facility.

Chekov smiled as Captain Kirk strode onto the bridge, "Keptain on the Bridge." He reported.

Kirk smiled, even though Chekov couldn't see. "Take us out of orbit Mr. Sulu."

For the first time in his life, Pavel Chekov was happy; he had friends, no, he had the biggest family anyone ever could.

He dares you to do better.

~ The End ~


End file.
